The Book of the Moon
by Welcome the Rising Sun
Summary: They say there is no such place as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the Earth, there's nothing at all. No matter how far you walk, it's just the same road. It just goes on and on. But in spite of that, why am I so driven to find it? I hear someone's voice, calling to me...


**Ever so subtly is this Twilight story crossed with Wolf's Rain. No Wolf's Rain character will appear, not even in a cameo mentioning. The only reason it is a crossover is because of the ideas taken from Wolf's Rain.**

Summary: "They say there's no such place as Paradise. Even if you search to the end's of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's the same road. But in spite of that, why am I driven to find it? I hear someone's voice, calling to me..."

Pairing: Jacob Black x Original Female Character (Slight Edward Cullen x Original Female Character, Hint of Carlisle Cullen x Original Female Character)

Disclaimer: Twilight, nor Wolf's Rain, nor any music used belongs to Solita. Instead, they belong to their own respective creators. However, I would like some claim in the character Lunarati. As well as the thought for a Twilight/Wolf's Rain crossover.

* * *

_"If you are near to the dark, I will tell you 'bout the sun.  
You are here, no escape from my visions of the world.  
You will cry, all alone, but it does not mean a thing to me."_

The words flowed out, smooth and clear into the night, the beautiful music haunting and enticing its listeners. Shadows shifted in the forest surrounding the castle as unseen creatures and beings maneuvered in the dark to get closer to the voice. As the song continued, the dark evening thinned. The clouds that doused everything in a shade of black broke apart, illuminating a lone femme dancing on the northern terrace.

_"Knowing the song I will sing 'til the darkness comes to sleep.  
Come to me, I will tell 'bout the secret of the sun.  
It's in you, not in me, but it does not mean a thing to you."_

Around and around and around she spun, her white gown flowing and billowing about her. With a show of grace she leapt onto the parapet, allowing any and all below to view her. In the light, one could see how her milky white skin rivaled the paleness of the full moon while her soft pink hair was likened to the cherry blossoms she had seen once-upon-a-time.

_"The sun is in your eyes.  
The sun is in your ears.  
I hope you see the sun someday in the darkness."_

It was at this time that the shadowed visitors left the safety of the forest to look upon the beautiful creature who possessed such a hypnotizing voice. But it was all for folly as they were suddenly ambushed, white blurs zipping to-and-fro at the furred beasts. Roars and whimpers of pain echoed throughout the land as heads, limbs, and torsos were strewn about the area, tainting the once picturesque scene in a deep shade of crimson.

_"The sun is in your eyes.  
The sun is in your ears.  
But you can't see the sun ever in the darkness.  
It does not much matter to me."_

Her eyes, which had been kept shut for the majority of her serenade, finally opened to reveal their chilling colors. What was supposed to be white was a burning pink which was only softened by the paleness of her irises. But even with her eyes wide open and the moon illuminating everything around, she could not see the massacre before her, nor could she hear the final calls of her worshipers as both senses had been stripped from her.

_"If you are near to the dark, I will tell you 'bout the sun.  
You are here, no escape from my visions of the world.  
You will cry all alone, but it does not mean a thing to me."_

All she could do in this state was sing and feel; feel the sadness weighing down her heart as she sang her haunting song. She was never told why she sang, only that it was her part of her purpose in life. That, and be beautiful, for her master would not allow any hideous creatures near him.

_"Knowing the song I will sing til the darkness comes to sleep.  
Come to me, I will tell 'bout the secret of the sun.  
It's in you, not in me, but it does not mean a thing to you."_

As her song came to an end, so did the remaining lives of the various wolves who gathered before her, adding even more weight to her heart, though the reasoning behind it always escaped her. But any and all sadness was pushed from her mind when she felt a cold hand close around her wrist and pull her from the parapet. Immediately, her senses were back and she stared upon the ones responsible for it.

"Good evening Master Caius, Master Alec. Did This One do well?

The elder of the two, Caius, held a malicious smirk as he stared upon the young flower. Even without the power of empathy, one could feel the proud triumph that radiated from his frozen core. He was always like this at the end of the full moon.

The other, Alec, was a boy, physically younger than the girl, though he exceeded her age by a few decades. He was the true reason for the girl's missing senses and the reason why she regained them. It was his power over the senses that kept the girl blind to the massacres.

"My dear little Lunarati, you performed just as beautifully as you always do. Now, come inside. There are terrible things little eyes should never see."

Lunarati smiled graciously at her master, obviously pleased at being in his favor, as Caius retook his hold on the flower. This left Alec out, though he had no issues with it. Instead, he chose to walk ahead, completely intent on leaving the puppet and her master. And although she beamed at her master, Lunarati wished for nothing more than to join the boy. Not for any sentimental reason of friendship or love, for she knew she'd never experience any such thing in a place like this, but because she sincerely disliked the burning scent of spilled blood that always lingered after every full moon.

* * *

**I don't read Twilight. Nor do I watch it. I actually can't much stand it a good amount of the time, but I favor the fanfics for it. It's not so much that this was written on a whim, because I've actually been working on it for quite a while, but I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I do like the idea, but if I can't find the support, what's the point?  
**


End file.
